Afortunadamente no eres tu
by Saeko Evans
Summary: No todas buscan un hombre perfecto ni un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. A veces, solo el amor es suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, esta mas que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

_**Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más**_

_**Haces gran entrada en cada lugar**_

_**No me haces sudar...**_

Y ahí estaba el, el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria, el chico más popular de toda la escuela, por el que todos guardan lugar en la cafetería. Cada chica iba tras él, todas querían salir, aunque sea por una vez, con el gran Davis Motomiya y el, obviamente, aceptaba más que satisfecho las invitaciones de las jóvenes y, ¿por qué no?, las no tan jóvenes. ¿Cómo culparlo si todas las chicas prácticamente se regalaban cada que lo veían?

_Hola amor, ¿Como estas?- levante la vista y, lo vi allí parado, con esa expresión arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Idiota...

_ ¿Qué quieres Daisuke?- dije con indiferencia volviendo a fijar mi atención en el libro que hasta ese momento, estaba leyendo. La verdad nunca me obsesione con él como muchas chicas, si era un excelente futbolista, y obviamente era muy atractivo, pero nada más allá de eso. Como dicen por ahí, muchos músculos, poco cerebro.

_ Hey hermosa ¿Por qué esa actitud?- dijo sentándose a mi lado- Llámame Davis, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que me digas así, dejemos las formalidades para los ancianos.

_Bien Davis-dije con una sonrisa obviamente falsa- ¿Que es lo que quieres?-solté, de nuevo, con cansancio.

_Ya, no te enojes dulzura, ¿Quería saber si quisieras tener la noche más increíble de todas, el sábado conmigo?-lo mire con detenimiento y con la mayor parsimonia del mundo dije:

_ ¿Es en serio? ¿No hemos tenido esta conversación hace ya tiempo? ¿O es que me lo imagine?

No me considero una chica fea, pero tampoco soy la mujer más hermosa de toda la escuela, así que, cuando Daisuke me invito a salir, hace ya unos meses, me sorprendí bastante. Mis amigas casi se vuelven locas, comenzaron a hacer planes y a darme consejos sobre que usar por lo que, cuando les dije que no había aceptado, pusieron el grito en el cielo.

"¿Acaso estás loca Hikari? ¿Cómo le dices que no?"Por mi parte, me divirtieron ambas reacciones, la de mis amigas, y la de Daisuke, ya que nunca le habían dicho que no, su expresión no tuvo precio.

_Vamos, ¿Por qué no puedes darme una segunda oportunidad?-dijo poniendo cara de angelito, eso fue el colmo.

_ ¿Es enserio Motomiya? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

Flashback:

_Nunca fui de esas a las que les atraían solo el fisco de la persona, ni de las que se dejan llevar por las opiniones de los demás, pero cuando Daisuke me invito a salir por decimo novena vez y mis amigas comenzaron con "¿Como que no iras? te perderás de una oportunidad increíble ..." o "Vamos, tal vez lo juzgas mal y termina gustándote" creí que tal vez tenían razón , ósea, conocía a Davis desde hace mucho tiempo y era un gran chico, tonto, arrogante pero un buen chico. Así que decidí aceptar su invitación, pensé que tal vez, aunque no fuera uno de los grandes pensadores del mundo, podría entenderme bien con él._

_No saben cuan equivocada estuve._

_El comienzo de la "cita" fue normal, pasó a buscarme a mi casa y me llevo al lugar "grandioso" que, según el, "me encantaría". Todo el camino lo hicimos caminando, no me molesto al principio, pero cuando ya llevábamos 20 calles y la temperatura estaba a más de 35 grados, comencé a acordarme de la madre de Daisuke con mucha frecuencia._

__ ¿Es aquí? -dije observando el sitio a donde habíamos entrado._

__Si, ¿No te gusta? Pensé que estaría bien comer unas pizzas aquí e ir a otro lado después._

__Claro-respondí sonriendo. El repentino comportamiento caballeroso de Davis, el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina y el aire acondicionado detrás de mí estaban logrando que olvidara el horrible camino a pie._

__Lamento no haberte traído en auto, pero ayer tuve que llevarlo al taller.-tome un sorbo de mi gaseosa y volví a sonreírle. _

__No te preocupes -dije. _

_Después de unos minutos entendí esa frase que dice: " Lo bueno dura poco" _

_Cuando trajeron la comida Davis literalmente la devoro, y en el tiempo que yo comí la mitad de mi porción el ya iba por la quinta. Como si fuera poco, me apuraba para que terminara mi ración y largarnos pronto de allí. Así que, a punto de asesinarlo, deje mi cena por la mitad y lo seguí._

__Mas te vale que ese lugar "increíble" valga la pena, porque si no estás muerto Daisuke.- Lo amenace._

__No te preocupes preciosa, la pasaremos muy bien esta noche.-No supe porque, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que no seria así._

_Y valla que estaba en lo cierto..._

_A medida que íbamos avanzando, la zona era cada vez más peligrosa, y la poca gente que por allí deambulaba me aterraba. El gran idiota que tenia a mi lado parecía no preocuparle nada a su alrededor, es más, cada tanto alguien lo reconocía y el saludaba de lo más normal._

__ ¿Frecuentas mucho este lugar?-pregunte un tanto molesta por la situación._

__Na, muy poco.-contesto sin darle importancia. Bien Hikari, respira hondo, cuenta pausadamente y todo estará bien._

__ ¡Por fin!-dijo mi compañero. Me di la vuelta y mire incrédula el edificio. Decorado con luces de neón y carteles luminosos con tarifas impresas en el dejaban muy en claro que no era un lugar para niños. " ¿Es una broma verdad?" Mire a Davis ya con el instinto asesino a mil y lo amenace mentalmente._

__Ven vamos.- Para mi sorpresa tomo de mi mano y me condujo al interior del lugar. Parece que tengo que practicar eso de la telepatía._

__Hola Tom.- saludo Davis con naturalidad. El hombre del mostrador nos miro, me escaneo de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro hablo:_

__Hey Motomiya, la de hoy sí que es una hermosura. - ¿PERDON?- ¿El cuarto de siempre?-dijo y se volteo para tomar una de las llaves colgadas en una especie de pizarra. Bien, hasta aquí llegue..._

__ ¿¡Pero que carajos te crees!?-vocifere soltándome de su agarre y golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro.-No me acostaría contigo ni que fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, ¡idiota!- dicho esto salí disparada de aquel sitio, cosa que no fue muy buena idea. Después de caminar menos de tres calles, encontrarme con caras que sería mejor no volver a ver y no encontrar ni un puto taxi, hice algo de lo que sabía me iba a arrepentir toda la vida. Llamar a Taichi._

_Así termino mi noche, sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de mi hermano, siendo regañada por él y aguantando el sermón mas grande de todos los tiempos. Nunca en mis 16 años estuve tan furiosa. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_ ¿Cuándo vas a olvidarlo? Era joven y tonto, ya te pedí disculpas.- intento excusarse.

_Aun eres joven y tonto Davis. Así que déjame terminar el libro en paz.- Soltó un bufido de resignación y se perdió en la cafetería.

* * *

_Bueno, el primer capítulo lo escribí hace dos años, estoy intentando sacar a flote todos los fics que por alguna razón no seguí. Hay algunos sin publicar porque después de quedarme estancada con "volver a verte" no quise publicar más hasta tener los fics completos. Digamos que la inspiración se ausento de mi cuerpo por varios meses, supongo que fue como un bloqueo, no sé._

_La canción es de Paty Cantu y como el titulo del fic se llama "Afortunadamente no eres tú", cuando la escuche me encanto, porque de alguna forma la letra me hacía gracia (de la buena obviamente). Así que ustedes dirán si merece la pena o no. _

_Dejen reviews o como el zombie que soy me cenare sus cerebros (?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, está más que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

**Me dijiste que tenías 16**

**Te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6**

**¿Cómo escaparé?**

Cambie de canal y me enterré aun mas en el sofá, el sábado estaba siendo tranquilo, por no decir aburrido, y todos mis amigos tenían planes en los que yo no estaba incluida, hasta mi hermano salía hoy con Yamato, Sora y Mimi. Me levante y fui hasta la alacena, mis pies descalzos rozaban el suelo. Saque un cuenco y volqué los cereales en el. Volví a mi lugar, ni siquiera la televisión parecía estar de mi parte, los programas eran uno peor que el otro.

Pare en una película, unas de mis favoritas, pero que ya hace dos años no podía ver completa sin terminar al borde del llanto y con dolor de cabeza. Cerré los ojos y un destello dorado apareció en la oscuridad de mi mente, sacudí mis pensamientos y cambie de canal con rapidez. Opte por los dibujos animados, la única defensa ante los que, como yo, no encuentran cosa que hacer.

Mire por la ventana corroborando una vez más que el universo entero conspiraba en contra mío, el sol en su parte más alta parecía reírse de mis frustrados planes, era el día perfecto y yo acá depresivamente encerrada en casa.

_Ok, esto me canso. -solté al aire con frustración y fui hasta mi habitación. Me cambie, me arregle y tome mis llaves, estaba claro que si seguía encerrada explotaría mi cabeza. Cerré las puertas del departamento con llave y baje las escaleras. La luz del sol me pego de lleno en el rostro segándome por unos segundos, un día así, con un sol tan brillante, solo puede aumentar mi nostalgia.

Camine por el centro de la ciudad un largo rato, mirando vidrieras y pasando el rato, compre un helado y anduve sin rumbo hasta llegar al parque. Me detuve en la parte de los juegos para niños, supuse que mi rostro debería expresar una gran sorpresa al ver a Davis jugar con dos hermosos chicos que no deberían de pasar de los siete años.

Lo dude, pero al final me acerque a ellos. Despacio y en silencio para no perturbarlos, los niños parecían encantados jugando con él. Me fije en su expresión, se veía realmente tierno. Uno de los niños logro hacerle un gol (el claramente lo había dejado) y saltaba contento alrededor suyo.

Observe la escena enternecida y no pude evitar morder mi labio, tal vez Daisuke no era tan malo, es más, parecía un niño mas.

Davis comenzó a perseguirlo y cayó al suelo con él en brazos, empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras el pequeño reía a carcajada limpia. Reí con ellos sin poder contenerme, al escuchar mi voz mi compañero de clases me miro sorprendido.

_Kari-dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso.

_Paseando, un día muy lindo para estar encerrada en casa ¿Quiénes son estas bellezas?-uno de ellos se pego a él y el otro, el más alto, se acerco con una radiante sonrisa y extendió su mano.

_Soy Haru, el es mi hermano Shin-señalo al pequeño- ¿quién eres tú?-me izo reír al hablar como alguien grande.

_Me llamo Hikari, pero puedes decirme Kari si quieres. Soy compañera de Davis.-El nombrado se pasaba la mano por la nuca un tanto perturbado por lo obstinado de su pequeño amigo.

_Nosotros somos sus primos, nos tiene que cuidar todo el día porque mis padres tenían cosas que hacer.-explico con desenvoltura- ¿Quieres jugar al futbol?- dijo levantando el balón sobre su cabeza.

_ ¡Haru!-lo reprendió. El pequeño lo miro sin comprender, volví a reír.

_ ¿No me tienes fe?-dije y Daisuke me observo con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¿Acaso te olvidas de quien es mi hermano?-me quite la chaqueta liviana que tenia y agradecí haberme puesto unos shorts y no un jean.

Haru se quedo conmigo, mientras que Davis y Shin formaron otro equipo. Fue muy divertido pasar tiempo con esos pequeños y por primera vez Daisuke y yo pudimos pasar más de cinco minutos sin que el intentara algo para conmigo y yo terminara gritándole. Era realmente bueno pasar un rato juntos sin querer asesinarlo de la manera más dolorosa.

Detuve mi carrera y observe a Davis jugar con sus pequeños primos. Me recordó un poco (solo un poco) a mi hermano, era un chico más entre aquellos dos, se divertía así porque aun era uno de ellos. Y eso no estaba mal, siempre pensé que, quien no conserva algo de su niñez o pierde aquel pequeño que alguna vez fue será un amargado para toda la vida.

Haru y Shin lo derribaron y saltaron sobre él. Era extraño verlo en esta faceta de hermano mayor. Linda, si, pero extraña. Nunca pensé que Daisuke podría ser así. En la escuela era tan odioso, presumido. Si hubiera sido así conmigo desde el principio…

No, a quien quiero engañar, por más tierno que pueda ser nunca podría salir con él. La razón es simple y sencilla, _no pierdo las esperanzas. _

_ ¿Quién quiere un helado?-pregunte al acercarme a ellos, para evitar que el mayor siguiera sufriendo allí en el suelo. Ambos se pararon al instante y corrieron al puesto que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Reí ante su felicidad y le tendí la mano a mi compañero, quien la tomo riendo.

_No tenias que hacerlo.-dijo sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón. Nos pusimos en marcha y seguimos a los pequeños.

_ Te vi en problemas, quise ayudarte.-pedimos un helado cada uno, Haru y Shin los comieron en los columpios, mientras que Davis y yo lo hicimos en el banco que estaba frente a ellos.

_Tenía todo controlado.-se jacto dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate.

_Claro, por eso te quitaron la billetera sin que te des cuenta.-me concentre en mi helado, pero pude sentir como volvía la vista hacia los columpios con rapidez.

_Malditos mocosos. -soltó al corroborar que no tenía su dinero encima. Reí ante su indignación, lo cual pareció extrañarle. Como no iba a hacerlo, el pobre estaba acostumbrado a que le grite cada que lo veía. Aunque en mi defensa eso no era mi culpa.

_Es agradable cuando no me gritas o me hechas.-dijo sin despegar la vista de los chicos que corrían ahuyentando pequeños pájaros.

_Eso es total y únicamente tú culpa.- arqueo una ceja, lo imite. Pero al fin rio, supongo que no soy muy fácil de tratar. Lo admito, pero creo que Davis es muy insistente para mi gusto.

_Sobre la salida…-comenzó. Este chico no entiende razones.

_ ¡Daisuke!- lo reprendí con el seño fruncido. Suspiro resignado.

_Está bien, está bien. Te dejare tranquila, por ahora-aclaro, pero antes de que yo dijera nada me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia los pequeños. Me saludo de lejos al igual que Shin y Haru.

_Increíble.-susurre aun con mi helado a medio terminar en la mano.- ¡Cobarde!-le grite, pero no pude mantenerme molesta por mucho tiempo, la había pasado realmente bien. Así que, esta vez, y solo esta vez, se la dejaría pasar.

* * *

_Quise darle un respiro al pobre Davis, no es un mal chico u.u Solo un poco... aturdido. Bueno, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo. Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, está más que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

_**Mírate, por Dios escúchate**_

_**¡Qué horror, ya cállate!**_

_**Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo**_

El día había sido pesado, aburrido y monótono, además, para colmo de los colmos, todos los planes que tenía para hoy se fueron a la basura. Lo único divertido que iba a hacer en lo que quedaba de la tarde era quedarme en casa y limpiar todo el desastre que haría mi hermano al volver de su práctica de futbol todo embarrado (en la mañana había llovido, y el campo estaba completamente mojado).

Bufe al estar experimentando el aburrimiento que sentiría horas después, al mismo tiempo que revolvía mi comida, no tenía hambre y el buen humor que había tenido en la mañana se fue a un lugar lejos, muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

_ ¡Hola Kari!-sentada en la cafetería deje de jugar con mi almuerzo y vi a mi amigo Ken que se acercaba.

_Ken, ¿Como estas? No te vi al entrar.- lo salude y se sentó a mi lado.

_Si, es que Miyako me pidió si podía pasar a buscarla y...

_No digas mas.-dije entendiéndolo todo.- ¿Tuviste que esperar a que se arreglara, cierto?-El solo sonrió, lo sabía, ella, mi mejor amiga y Ken se gustaron desde siempre, así que hace algunas semanas comenzaron a salir. Querían ir despacio, así que era una de las pocas personas que estaban enteradas.

_ ¿Me acompañas hoy al centro comercial?-me pregunto de repente robándome un pequeño postre de mi charola.- es que aun no le he comprado nada a Yolei para su cumpleaños y la verdad no tengo idea de que regalarle.- ¡es cierto! ¡Su cumpleaños es en una semana! Dios Hikari, ¿donde tienes la cabeza?

_Claro, yo tampoco le compre nada y no tengo nada que hacer, estoy libre.- respondí animada, tenía una reunión con los miembros del periódico escolar, ya que soy la fotógrafa, pero la cancelaron a última hora. ¡Ya no tendría que limpiar la peste de Taichi!

_Si, no hay problema, tengo practica hoy pero no creo que Davis se enfade si falto, nunca lo hago.-Ken estaba en el equipo de futbol de la escuela y para ser sinceros jugaba excelente.

_Bien.-dije levantándome, la campana del tercer periodo había sonado.-nos vemos después de clases, ¿me acompañas a mi casa antes? Es que no traje el dinero.

_Si, no te preocupes, tu casa está cerca así que no nos retrasaremos. Adiós Hikari-dijo antes de perderse entre la multitud de alumnos.

Las clases terminaron y salí tranquilamente con mis amigas, quienes planeaban ir juntas a algún lugar debido al grandioso día de primavera que estaba transcurriendo. "Hace unas horas me lamentaba por no tener nada que hacer y ahora hasta tengo que rechazarlas" pensé.

_Es una lástima que no nos acompañes Kari-dijo Yuki, una chica delgada y alta, de cabello castaño. Ella también era miembro del periódico escolar.

_Lo siento chicas, pero le prometí a Ken que lo acompañaría al centro comercial, en una semana es el cumpleaños de Yolei y vamos a comprarle nuestros regalos.- respondí.

_ ¡Ok, nos vemos mañana Kari!-mientras se alejaban comencé a buscar a Ken y lo encontré hablando con uno de sus amigos. Me acerque a ellos y los salude a ambos.

_Hola Kari, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Ken con una de sus características sonrisas amables.

_Claro. –respondí. A paso tranquilo nos encaminamos a mi casa, no quedaba lejos, así que llegamos rápido. Tome mis cosas y caminamos rumbo al centro comercial.

El camino estuvo tranquilo, estar con Ken siempre fue relajante así que, charlamos de diferentes cosas. Y, como soy la _mejor amiga que puede existir en el mundo_, el primer tema que aborde fue el de su relación con Yolei poniéndolo completamente rojo, de los pies a la cabeza.

_ ¡No te pongas así!-lo recrimine sin poder dejar de reír.- Somos amigos, conmigo no tienes que ponerte así de avergonzado.- y como no puedo dejar al pobre chico tranquilo, le dije- ¿Sino como te pondrás con Yolei en _esas_ situaciones?

_ ¡Hikari!-grito abochornado y al borde del colapso. Juro que no olvidare nunca la cara que puso.

_Ya, ya, no te pongas así, solo estoy jugando contigo-le respondí secándome las lagrimas producidas por el ataque de risa que estaba experimentando.

Ya con el pobre muchacho calmado, entramos al edificio y comenzamos a recorrerlo en busca del regalo perfecto. Recorrimos joyerías, tiendas de ropa, de cosméticos y, de paso, el patio de comidas.

_ ¿Bien, te decidiste por algo?-le pregunte a mi amigo, mientras descansábamos comiendo unas hamburguesas. Yo ya había visto unos zapatos preciosos que sabía, iban a volver loca a mi amiga.

_Creo que sí, es un dije que vi en una de las primeras tiendas que entramos.- respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha.- me puse de pie y, tomándolo del brazo, lo guie por el edificio, esquivando personas.

_Es hermosa Ken- susurre mirando el bello dije que mi amigo había comprado para Yolei. Era un pequeño corazón, con 3 diminutas incrustaciones de piedritas rosadas en la parte superior izquierda. Era un regalo perfecto, ella iba a amarlo, y más viniendo de Ken.

Las compras estaban hechas, el pobre chico se vio arrastrado por mí a una de las tiendas y espero por más de veinte minutos. Lo digo, este muchacho ya se gano el cielo. Bajamos hasta el último piso y comenzamos a avanzar hasta la entrada cuando sentí que Ken era desplazado de mi lado.

_ ¡Traidor!-Davis apareció de la nada y golpeo a Ken en el rostro, solté un grito, su nariz sangraba. Todas las personas que caminaban por allí voltearon vernos.

_ ¿Estás loco?-vocifere al tiempo que levantaba la barbilla de mi amigo para ver los daños.-Mira como lo dejaste.- ¿Que se creía? ¿Qué le izo él para que lo golpee así?

_ ¿Yo loco? Tú eres la que sale con el novio de su supuesta mejor amiga. -soltó Daisuke con rabia. Casi se me cae la mandíbula.

_ ¿Salir? Por dios Davis, deja de decir estupideces, tanto gel para el cabello está obstruyendo tus pensamientos. No veas cosas donde no las hay. Y en todo caso, ¿Qué carajo te importa a ti eso? –estaba frenética, mi rostro se había puesto rojo y sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo.

_ ¡Están saliendo a sus espaldas! ¿Me dices que no tienes ni un poco de remordimiento en tu conciencia?- mi rodilla encontró camino hacia las partes bajas del chico futbolista que quedo tirado en el suelo hecho un ovillo, tal vez fue demasiado, pero ya estaba hecho. Y valla que se sintió bien.

_Para tu información Ken y yo estábamos de compras por el cumpleaños de Yolei. La próxima vez mantente lejos de mis asuntos ¿Ok?- Tire del brazo de mi compañero y saque de aquel lugar. Estaba furiosa, respiraba con dificultad y tenía en mi mente miles de maneras de terminar con la vida de ese _sujeto_.

Lleve a Ken a casa y le di los primeros auxilios, no era una experta pero pude hacer un buen trabajo. Aun así, tuvo que saltarse las prácticas de futbol del día siguiente. Cuando se lo contamos a Miyako, el día de su cumpleaños y después de entregarle los regalos (los cuales le fascinaron de sobremanera) comenzó a reír tanto que termino llorando y con dolor de estomago. Qué bueno que a ella le pareció tan gracioso, yo, por mi parte, no pude visitar el centro comercial por mucho tiempo a causa de la vergüenza que aquel tonto me izo pasar.

* * *

_Bueno, acá les dejo otro capitulo, creo que este es un poco mas corto que los demás :p _

_Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, no pude contestar todos, pero de verdad se los agradezco :) Espero que les guste este capitulo también y porfas no se olviden de comentar. _


	4. Chapter 4

** Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, está más que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

_**Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué**_

_**Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!**_

Luego del desastroso incidente en el centro comercial Davis me esquivaba, cosa que le agradecía al cielo. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio armaría semejante desastre? Pero bueno, ya lo dije, dudo que el este en sus cabales.

Además de aguantarme las horribles miradas del centro comercial tenía que soportar a Daisuke "ofendido" ¿Cómo puede ofenderse si fui yo a la que le hizo semejante escena en medio de tanta gente?

Como sea, solo me alegre de que no se me haya cruzado en mi camino, no sé como hubiera reaccionado si lo tuviera en frente.

Termine de recoger mis cosas y salí a la calle rumbo al parque, el día era hermoso y los colores que la naturaleza me brindaba me pedía a gritos que las retratara para inmortalizarlas como todo buen artista. Hacía días había podido comprar mi nueva cámara, de las profesionales, porque esto de la fotografía no era una faceta como decía mi madre, no.

Era más que un simple pasatiempo, era una pasión. Puede que suene tonto o hasta exagerado, pero amaba estar detrás de la cámara inmortalizando cosas tan bellas como las que me proponía retratar hoy.

El día era frio y las nubes abundaban en el cielo. Mi nariz se puso roja al instante y el viento despeinaba mi cabello. Otoño, el mejor mes para fotografiar. Muchos creerían que la primavera seria el mes más adecuado, pero no. Los colores que toman las hojas de los árboles y la luz quedan mucho más hermosos en esta época. ¿Sabían que las mejores fotografías se toman en los días nublados?

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y camine con el bolso de mi cámara colgado al hombro. La calle estaba considerablemente transitada y poco faltaba para que empezara a llover. Tal vez hubiera sido más inteligente traer un paraguas.

No había muchos niños en el parque debido al frio y a la próxima tormenta, pero aun así algunas personas paseaban por allí haciendo caso omiso, al igual que yo, del pronóstico del tiempo. Tome algunas fotos, a las personas, al parque, al pequeño lago. Estaba contenta, relajada. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan tranquila y satisfecha al venir a este parque.

Contra todos mis pronósticos las nubes comenzaron a disiparse de apoco, dejando que el sol se abriera paso entre ellas. Camine por allí un rato, enfrascada en pensamientos relevantes y sin importancia, cosas del momento sin ninguna trascendencia, cuando vi a una niña sentada en un banco sonriéndole a su madre.

Con la cámara en mano enfoque esa tierna escena, la sonrisa de aquella pequeña irradiaba luz y sus pequeños ojitos color café brillaban al escuchar a su madre. Estaba lista para fotografiarlas, pero un destello dorado atrajo mi atención. Mi estomago se contrajo por unos segundos convirtiéndose, si eso es posible, en un terrible nudo y se relajo al ver que Yamato caminaba hacia mí, al parecer sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Con la vista en el suelo, el seño levemente fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, caminaba pensativo con el bajo en su espalda. No pude evitar fotografiarlo, había perdido una foto muy bella por su culpa (la niña y su madre ya se habían ido) así que le tocaba sufrir las consecuencias. Dispare sin que se diera cuenta. Sus ojos recorrieron el parque con indiferencia hasta toparse con los míos, le sonreí, parpadeo varias veces y me devolvió el gesto.

_ ¿Pensamientos profundos?-pregunte cuando estuvo a mi lado. Rio pasándose la mano por el cabello.

_Digamos que si, intento ver que regalarle a Sora por nuestro aniversario. -sonreí ante eso, Matt siempre era así de atento cuando se trataba de ella. La pareja más tierna que haya conocido si me preguntan.

_ Que rápido pasan dos años.-comente con cierta nostalgia, sorbí sonoramente y me abrase a mí misma. Pude percibir los ojos de Yamato sobre mí aunque estuviera mirando el suelo.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro y clave mis ojos en los suyos, me sonreía e intérprete al instante su mensaje. Me había descubierto.

_Depende de cómo lo mires.-susurro, se cayó unos segundos y después comento.-Tranquila, él está bien.- abrí los ojos y me guiño un ojo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, agrego.-tengo que irme Kari, llego tarde al ensayo.-dijo levantando el hombro donde tenía colgado el bajo. Suspire.

_Claro, dale mis saludos a Sora.-levanto la mano en forma de saludo, ya estaba a unos metros de mi. Tenía un andar tranquilo, me lo imagine con unos pocos centímetros menos, sin el bajo en la espalda, tal vez con una sudadera verde en vez de aquella chaqueta de cuero negra…

_ ¿Otra de tus conquistas?-me sobresalte y gire rápidamente para encontrarme con aquel rostro que había estado evitando en días. Fruncí el seño casi al instante.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?-intente sonar amenazadora, pero teniendo en cuenta el susto que me había dado solo conseguí decirlo en un susurro un poco cómico. Estaba tranquilo, me miraba con calma, eso me tranquilizo. De cierta forma…

_Era un broma, solo quería hablar contigo.-no cambie mi gesto, parecía decir la verdad, pero con él nunca se sabe.-vengo en son de paz.-levanto las manos en el aire mientras sonreía. Una ráfaga de viento nos despeino a ambos y el frio se coló por mis ropas, frote mis brazos.

_Está bien, habla.-dije al fin, me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a un banco cercano. Se sentó y me miro esperando que también lo hiciera, lo dude, pero lo imite.

_Lo lamento, de verdad soy un idiota. –Comenzó-me merecía esa patada, tendría que habértelo preguntado y en todo caso no era mi asunto que hacías con Ken ahí.-se frotaba las manos mientras hablaba, le creí. Me pareció que realmente le importaba que lo perdone.

_Bueno, eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de armar semejante escándalo, ¿Sabes que ya no puedo entrar al centro comercial sin que las empleadas se queden mirándome? Una amiga de mi madre estaba ahí, no puedes imaginarte el sermón que me dio acerca de la amistad, la confianza y la traición.-eso último era verdad, me horrorice de solo recordarlo. -además, creo que no soy la única a la que le debes una disculpa.

_Lo siento Kari, de verdad. También hable con Ken, es mi amigo después de todo, es que… me volví loco cuando los vi tan felices.-respire hondo. Moví mi cabeza, despacio, de un lado al otro negativamente.

_Te perdono.- dije al fin- Ken es mi amigo, lo es y siempre lo será. No sé cómo puedo hacerte entender que tú y yo no estamos juntos Daisuke, de verdad. No eres un mal chico y tal vez, en algún momento llegues a ser un gran hombre, pero no estoy interesada en salir con alguien ahora. -su seño fruncido se relajo y cambio a una expresión de sorpresa.

_ ¿En serio?-dijo levantándose del banco. Me tomo de las manos haciendo que yo también me ponga de pie. Estaba esperanzado, sus ojos brillaban. Creo que no entendió el punto.- Voy a demostrarte que soy todo lo que necesitas, ya lo veras Kari. Te esperare- Hay por dios, me están jodiendo ¿Verdad?

_No Daisuke, no lo entendiste, lo que yo quise decir fue que…

_No Hikari, tranquila, no te voy a defraudar ya lo veras.-y con esto se alejo, dejándome sola y confusa. Sople con fuerza hacia arriba para apartar mi flequillo de los ojos y me deje caer en el banco. No entendió nada, no entendió absolutamente nada.

* * *

_Lalalalalala, volví :) Tarde un poco, "cuadro viral" es todo lo que voy a decir, mi garganta todavía duele :( Espero que les guste, dejen reviews carajo!_

_ Gracias por los anteriores, saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, está más que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

_**No quiero un hombre de cuento**_

_**No busco a alguien perfecto**_

Solté un gran bostezo y me estire, camine hacia el baño y me mire al espejo. Me horrorice, no debería ser legal levantarse así en la mañana. Lave mi cara, cepille mis dientes e intente que mi cabello pareciera moderadamente presentable. En la cocina Taichi hacia el desayuno, parecía estar de buen humor y el olor que llegaba hasta mi era delicioso.

_ ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?-pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo al café que me había preparado. Tai siempre fue un chico animado, pero no solía disfrutar de levantarse temprano para la escuela.

_ ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy empieza el campeonato, nos dirán contra quien jugaremos el sábado. -Reí, ¿Como no lo había adivinado? El fútbol, la mayor pasión de mi hermano.

_Lo siento, bueno, suerte entonces.-me sonrió y puso las tostadas delante de mí, las comí con rapidez y me colgué el bolso al hombro. Antes de siquiera dar un paso el timbre sonó. Creí que tal vez Yolei había pasado a casa para ir juntas, tenía entendido que iría con Ken, pero tratándose de mi amiga nunca se sabe.

Imagínense mi sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Davis conversando con mi hermano.

_Daisuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-mordí mi labio e intente ir hasta mi cuarto para que no me viera, con suerte se iría pronto. Estaba llegando a la puerta de mi habitación, casi había escapado victoriosamente, cuando su voz resonó en la sala.

_Vine por Kari para ir juntos a la escuela. -respondió con simpleza. Verdaderamente no recuerdo cuando me lo pregunto, ni tampoco cuando le dije que sí lo hiciera.

_ Claro, un momento. ¡Kari!-grito. Bufe, no me molestaba ir a la escuela con él, pero si me molestaban las intenciones con las cuales venia por mí. Salí a la sala a regañadientes arrastrando la mochila por el piso de madera. Si, lo sé, muy infantil.

Lo salude de forma educada, no había sido esa mi intención inicial, pero verlo con esa cara de niño me hizo sentir mal antes incluso de haber abierto la boca. Mi hermano le ofreció unas tostadas y esta demás decir que las acepto más que gustoso.

Cuando termino, nos pusimos de pie para salir nuevamente, pero me vi detenida por mi hermano, que me tomo del brazo en la sala (Daisuke estaba en la puerta) y me hablo en voz baja.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo extraño esta semana? -hice una mueca de desconcierto ante su pregunta, ya que me miraba con exagerada preocupación.

_Estoy bien, ¿Extraño como qué?-parecía contrariado, personalmente eso no me agrado. Tai siempre compartió todo conmigo, no me gustaba la idea de que me escondiera algo.

_Nada, no te preocupes.- se colgó la mochila al hombro y nos condujo fuera. El césped aun estaba húmedo por el roció y pequeñas nubes de humo salían de nuestras bocas al hablar. Davis llenaba los espacios vacíos de la conversación, pero yo seguía callada, perdida en mi mente, entre la incertidumbre y el enojo.

En la escuela fui consciente de que Ken y Yoley intentaban hacerme participe de sus conversaciones, pero yo seguía ida, intentando conectar la actitud de mi hermano, con la molestia que había asaltado mi estomago desde la mañana. Compre una hamburguesa y me senté con mis amigos, no era mi fuerte pensar con el estomago vacio.

_Kari-hablo Miyako mientras le daba el primer mordisco a mi almuerzo. La mire para que supiera que la escuchaba y prosiguió.-Con Ken vamos a ir a lago después de la escuela, ¿Vienes?-Le regale una sonrisa y asentí. Demasiada hambre, no había espacio para palabras.

La escuela había sido aburrida, con todo y lo que implica la palabra. No me malinterpreten, no odio la escuela, pero había sido uno de esos días en los que miras el reloj y no sabes que poder mágico u entidad extraña invocar para que la aguja avance con más rapidez. Muy tedioso, de hecho.

Cuando el timbre sonó, salí tan rápido que mi amiga tuvo que taclearme para hacerme acordar de que iríamos al lago.

Caminamos por la ladera del parque de cerezos hablando de cosas con poca importancia. El viento nos despeinaba con fiereza cada tanto, pero no hacía mucho frió Yoley había pasado por la tienda de sus padres y había recogido unos cuantos bocadillos para los tres. Tal vez demasiados para solo tres personas…

Me removí inquieta en el césped donde nos habíamos sentado, mientras ella continuaba sacando una cantidad innecesaria de comida. Ni que fuéramos diez personas.

_Amiga, ¿Podrías decirme por qué trajiste comida como para un batallón?-le pregunte con un extraño malestar en el estomago.

_Ho, eso, es que…-miro nerviosa a Ken y volvió la atención hacia mí, pero antes de que dijera nada la razón por aquella exagerada cantidad de alimentos llegaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Traidora.-le dije al ponerme de pie, mis cejas juntas y mi dedo acusándola a centímetros de su nariz.

_Estas exagerando Hikari. -decía Ken divertido por mi repentina actitud. Davis estaba a diez metros de nosotros.

_Exagerando las pelotas.- solté todavía disgustada. Cinco metros.

_Hikari.-me reprendió Yolei. Tres metros, se oía como silbaba una canción.

Me deje caer en el suelo verde una vez más y me cruce de brazos. Ken negaba divertido, bufe. Traidores los dos.

_La próxima vez que Daisuke te golpee voy a dejar que te desangres. -sí señor. No voy a volver a curar sus heridas.

Lejos de enfadarse estallo en carcajadas al tiempo que Davis se sentaba con nosotros. Había dejado caer su bolso de entrenamiento, idéntico al de mi hermano (y por idéntico me refiero a sucio y con un olor que te hacía sospechar que traía algo muerto en su interior), tomado un bocadillo de la bolsa de Miyako.

_ ¿Puedes por lo menos saludar antes de robar mi comida?-pregunto la dueña de los alimentos arrebatándole el zumo de las manos.

_ Ya, no peleen-los calmo Ken antes de que comenzaran una de sus disputas, la paz que poseía este chico a veces me asustaba.- Disfrutemos de la tarde tranquilos.

La verdad, no estuvo tan mal. A pesar de que me arrojaría al lago para que los patos se coman mis extremidades antes que darle la razón a Ken, puede que haya exagerado un poco. Si, Davis me seguía a sol y sombra desde el "mal entendido" en el parque la ultima vez, pero a demás de eso todo fue muy bien.

_Si, tu hermano estuvo un poco distraído estos días.-comento Daisuke cuando caía la tarde, mientras comía su decimosegundo bocadillo. Mis cejas se alzaron y me erguí en mi asiento.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte al instante. Termino de comer lo que tenía en la boca, tomo un poco de zumo y contesto.

_No lo sé, estaba hablando con su amigo, el músico…

_ ¿Yamato?-urgí. El asintió.

_Si, el. No sé, parecía ansioso. Al parecer Tai quería contarte algo, pero Yamato no lo dejaba. O por lo menos eso entendí.-Me deje caer contra el árbol, confundida. ¿Por qué Yamato iba a querer esconderme algo?

Jugaba con mis manos mientras me desarmaba sacando conjeturas. Esperen… Tai sabía, Tai sabia y no me lo decía. Yo era su hermana no Matt, debería habérmelo dicho de todas formas. ¿Qué importaba que Yamato no quisiese? Automáticamente su extraño comportamiento en la mañana vino a mi mente.

Me puse de pie disculpándome con mis amigos y comencé a andar hacia mi casa lo más rápido que pude sin detenerme cuando ellos lo intentaron. Me escucharía, o si que lo haría. Subí los escalones de a dos y abrí la puerta. La casa estaba vacía.

Me deshice en mi cama mientras bufaba. Ya había preparado el discurso que le daría a Taichi en el camino a casa y había planeado con cuidado como hacerlo hablar en caso de que negara todo.

Crazy de Aerosmith comenzó a sonar haciendo que me levante de un salto, saque el celular de mi bolso y mire la casilla de mensajes.

"_**Hola mi luz, ¿Cómo estás? Siento haber desaparecido, pero me retrase un poco por aquí. Espero no estés enojada, nos vemos pronto :) " **_–solté un pequeño gritito histérico y arroje el teléfono, el cual reboto en la cama. En cuestión de segundos mi hermano y Matt desaparecieron de mi mente y mi estomago se contrajo en un terrible nudo mientras miraba el aparato, porque, si bien no pude reconocer el numero, solo una persona en el mundo me decía así…

_**Mi luz…**_

* * *

Holis :) Siento la demora, pero que se le va a hacer, todavía estoy en la secundaria u.u Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews anteriores, de verdad la mayor inspiración llega después de leerlos.

Siéntanse importantes, no hice la tarea de contabilidad por terminar el cap :O Así que dejen reviews o Davis entrara en sus casas por la noche y se comerá toda su comida jojojo~


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, está más que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

_**Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar**_

_**Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo**_

No logro recordar cuanto tiempo estuve así, parada a un lado de mi cama contemplando mi celular. Solo tome conciencia cuando mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y choque mi espalda contra el placard.

_**Mi luz…**_

Deje escapar un gemido al recordar las palabras, era él. Me deje resbalar por el ropero hasta el suelo con una sonrisa tan grande que apenas me cavia en el rostro.

_**Mi luz…**_

Me abofetee mental y físicamente, no podía ser tan idiota. De un salto me arroje contra el aparato y marque al número en la pantalla. Mis dedos tamborileaban en mis piernas al tiempo que caminaba por la habitación. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

_Vamos- susurre al cuarto tono, ¡Dos años! ¡Dos putos años y no contestaba el teléfono! Comencé a morderme las uñas.

Un tono más y respondió.

_Te tardaste en llamar-me pare en seco y aparte la mano de mi boca.

_Y tú te tardaste en dar señales de vida.-le reproche sentándome en la cama. Poco a poco mi respiración y voz se fueron normalizando. Abrase mis rodillas.

_Si, bueno –juraría que estaba pasándose la mano por su nuca.- dije que iba a ausentarme un tiempo, los tramites en Francia tardaron un poco más de lo esperado.-_Ho si, solo un poco. _

_ ¡Dos años Takeru!-grite. Mi corazón era una montaña rusa, sentimientos iban y venían a punto de colisionar mientras escuchaba su voz.- Dos años…-susurre ya con la voz quebrada.

Tk dejo escapar un gemido del otro lado, nunca le había gustado preocuparme.

_Lo siento Hika, yo…-dejo escapar un suspiro.- Te lo dije antes de irme, no sabía cuándo volvería.- bueno, eso era cierto, pero aun así…

_Estamos en el siglo veintiuno Takeru, comunicarse no es lo que se dice difícil.-mi voz sonaba fría, aunque por dentro estuviera derritiéndome.

_ ¡Lo hice! ¿No recibiste mis mensajes?-sonaba angustiado, casi me deshice cuando lo escuche.- Las cosas con mi madre estuvieron complicadas desde un principio, lo sabías-dijo apagado.-Se que hace como tres meses que no aparezco pero hablaba con Matt cuando podía, ¿No te paso mis mensajes?

Me sentí un poco mal por él, todo lo que dijo era cierto. Mordí mis uñas otra vez. El no la había pasado muy bien con la mudanza y los problemas con su madre, y yo aquí haciéndole un estúpido desplante sin sentido.

_Es que te extrañe demasiado.-susurre como si eso fuera razón suficiente. Y es que, para mí, lo era. Escuche una risita de su lado y una rara sensación me invadió, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuanto había extrañado su risa.

_Yo también lo hice, lo hago-corrigió rápidamente- todos los días desde que subí al avión. No sabes lo terrible que fue para mí no poder verte por dos años. –largue todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Lo volvió a hacer, volvió a desarmarme, a dejarme sin aliento. Aun a distancia tenía el mismo efecto en mí, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Sonreí contra el teléfono.

_ ¿Cuando vuelves?-pregunte con miedo a la respuesta. Un silencio se prolongo entre nosotros y toda mi felicidad se deshizo.

_No lo sé.- respondió.-no creo que tarde mucho.- _Ho si, claro._

_No te ofendas-dije con un poco de enojo- pero dudo mucho de tu capacidad para medir el tiempo.-rio de nuevo, esta vez fue una risa un poco más amarga.

_ ¿No vas a perdonarme verdad? ¿Aunque te diga que no estoy aquí por diversión y que nada me haría más feliz que estar en Japón?

_No hasta que estés conmigo otra vez.- Juro que eso se escapo de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta.- un gemido parecido a uno de dolor me llego del otro lado.

_Nada me gustaría más.-susurro.-pero esto es importante.- suspire, claro que lo sabía. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero en mi defensa debería decir que no solo para él fue difícil esta separación.

_Solo no desaparezcas esta vez.- medio implore.

_No lo hare, lo prometo.- antes de que abriera la boca escuche la puerta de entrada abrirse. Los pasos de Tai se escucharon por la sala.

_Tengo que irme, te hablo mañana.-dijo Takeru.

_Está bien. -respondí resignada.- una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios.

_Sueña conmigo. -reí, eso no tenía ni que pedirlo. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió al tiempo que Takeru colgaba, Taichi me miraba confundido. Desvié mi mirada hacia el espejo en la pared, que me devolvió el reflejo de una chica de ojos llorosos y sonrisa radiante. Hacía tiempo que esa sonrisa no aparecía en mi rostro.

Era la sonrisa de Tk, solo el lograba que se formulara en mi rostro. Suya y de nadie más.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto precavido, él sabía que estaba pasando o lo sospechaba y recibiría una gran reprimenda por eso. Justo en ese momento.

_ ¡Lo sabías!-grite arrojándole una almohada que le dio de lleno en el rostro.- ¡Sabias que llamaría y no me lo dijiste!- se cubrió la cara con los brazos riendo mientras yo trataba de golpearlo. Esta demás decir que no le cause mucho daño, el revoltijo de emociones en el que se encontraba mi cuerpo me dejo sin fuerzas.

_ ¡Deja de reír idiota! – grite nuevamente, pero solo provoco que riera más fuerte. Me agarro de la cintura y me arrojo a la cama, la situación era demente, yo lo golpeaba a la vez que lloraba, reíamos juntos. Dementes, realmente estábamos dementes.

Lloraba y reía, por fin mis emociones habían explotado físicamente. Tai me miro raro, una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Estás loca ¿Lo sabes?-sonreí, claro que lo estaba y solo una persona era la culpable de eso.

_ ¿Qué dijo Takeru?- me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama, mi hermano se acostó sobre su vientre con las manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

_Poco y nada realmente.-dije un poco desilusionada.- Ni siquiera dijo cuándo volvería. –mis cejas se fruncieron cuando caí en la cuenta de ello.

_Pero así estas, solo con un hola mira como te dejo.- reía ante eso. Mi hermano me conocía de sobra, a mí y a Tk, nos tenía vigilados desde muy pequeños. Tai el guardabosques, Matt el salvador, así les decíamos con Takeru. Yamato nos ayudaba a "escapar" de Taichi cuando estaba de malas y nos pasábamos la tarde en su casa mirando películas.

_Espero que vuelva pronto.- comento Tai inspeccionando mi rostro con la mirada.- Nunca te he visto tan feliz como cuando él está contigo.- sonreí y me abrazo protectoramente.

_Yo también lo espero Tai- susurre acomodándome en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.- yo también lo espero.

* * *

_Se que me tarde demasiado, pero estamos en las ultimas del año y las tareas se van acrecentando en estos tiempos. Quedan **muy** pocos capítulos para este fic. No quiero decir cuantos para no romper con el misterio(?_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, parece que las amenazas surtieron efecto así que... s__i quieren que Takeru vuelva ya saben que hacer :) _

_Besos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, está más que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

_**Que me envicie con cada beso**_

_**Me enamore hasta los huesos**_

Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, llenos de calor me envolvían en una especie de paz ya muy conocida. Su suave rose y el sonido de su risa me llenaba tal y como lo hacía antes, en los tiempos en que todo era más sencillo. Nadaba en un océano celeste de emociones estando a su lado, en ese momento no había nada que pudiera perturbarme, nada…

_Kari- me llamo, sus labios se movían pero su voz no era la suya.-Kari- siguió hablando con aquella voz conocida pero a la vez impostora.- ¡Ya Kari, despierta!

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltada al ser sacudida por un joven de cabello castaño alborotado. La habitación me daba vueltas y el eco de la risa de Takeru todavía resonaba en mis oídos.

_ ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sentándome en la cama y aun con el fantasma del sueño en mi rostro. Mi hermano ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, tenía una sonrisa brillante y un gran buen humor.

_ ¿Cómo que pasa? Hace como veinte minutos que intento despertarte.-parpadee repetidas veces con desconcierto, la verdad era que nunca había tenido el sueño pesado, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre era la primera en levantarme de la cama.

_No lo sé.- dije al tiempo que restregaba mis ojos, suspire y salí de la cama cual muerto viviente. Tai salió riendo a carcajada limpia cuando tropecé con la pared de la habitación. Definitivamente no volvería a dormirme tan tarde.

No pude evitarlo, Takeru me mando mensajes hasta tarde. Nada importante en realidad, no dijo mucho como la última vez, pero le conté algunas cosas sobre mí, Tai y los chicos, cualquier cosa con tal de entretenerlo por más tiempo. Creo que me dormí a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Valla uno a saber qué hora seria en Francia.

Salí del cuarto ya lista y devore el desayuno que Tai había preparado, íbamos tarde y por mi culpa, aunque a mi hermano poco parecía importarle, seria la costumbre. Cruzamos el parque para acortar el camino. Por la noche había llovido, así que nuestros zapatos quedaron llenos de barro. Al menos pudimos llegar a tiempo.

El cielo aun nublado amenazaba con volver a soltar una tormenta sobre nosotros, hacia frio, no mucho, pero aun así tuvimos que resguardarnos en nuestras chaquetas.

_En las noticias dijeron que mejorara para la tarde.- susurro Tai mirando el cielo. No estaba segura por que lo había dicho, pero asentí de todos modos. Tal vez esperaba que el sol saliera para que su práctica no se suspendiera.

Horas más tarde y acertando en el pronóstico que mi hermano dio, el sol comenzó a asomarse por las ventanas del aula, reflejándose en mi bolígrafo. Suspire pensando en el sueño que tuve por la mañana, una pequeña sonrisa se coló por mi boca mientras jugaba con el reflejo en mi lapicera. Takeru nada había dicho acerca de su vuelta, pero no tenia por que descartar el "no creo que tarde mucho"… ¿Verdad?

_Hikari.-escuche al tiempo que algo golpeaba mi rostro haciéndome parpadear varias veces por la sorpresa. Una pequeña bolita de papel había volado de las manos de Davis hasta mí y descansaba en el suelo junto a mi silla. La tome y la desdoble para leer lo que allí estaba escrito.

"_¿Qué te pasa tonta? El profesor ya te hecho el ojo varias veces, pon atención"_ Mire al profesor cautelosamente y en efecto me devolvió una mirada reprobatoria. Si había pasado por alto o no el bollo de papel lo ignoraba. Me enderece en mi asiento y use todos mis dotes de actriz (si es que tenia alguno) para evitar cualquier reprimenda.

_Yagami- llamo. _Mierda. Evidentemente no poseía ninguno._

_ ¿Sí?- pregunte intentando sonar lo más inocente posible, pero puede que haya exagerado.

_ ¿Podría decir cual es…?- eso era todo, la campana, la gloriosa campana me había salvado. Solté una gran sonrisa mientras recogía mis cosas y me levante del banco junto con mis compañeros, escabulléndome en la multitud de chicos hambrientos que corrían en estampida hacia la cafetería.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Davis y Ken acercarse, reían como _idiotas _dirigiéndome miradas divertidas. Yo no le veía lo divertido al asunto.

_ ¿Por qué es que siempre te salvas de todo Yagami?-dijo Ken pasando un brazo por mis hombros. Reí. La verdad era que las pocas veces que había hecho algo "malo" nunca me ocurría nada, será suerte, aunque algún día la cobrare feo.

Yolei llego con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó en una mesa cercana sin siquiera saludarnos. Davis y yo compartimos una mirada de interrogación a la vez que Ken lanzaba un suspiro cansado.

Ho, Ho…

Ken frustrado más Yoley enojada igual a pelea.

Y eso suponía un desastre inminente para las personas alrededor. Gire mi cabeza para unir fuerzas con Davis e intentar calmar las aguas, pero el muy cobarde ya había huido a la mesa junto a la nuestra y me lanzaba pequeñas miradas de pánico.

Lo fulmine con mirada al tiempo que me sentaba junto a mi amiga y frente a Ken. Interrogue silenciosamente a Ichijouji, mientras el negaba con la cabeza casi imperceptible.

_Ok, suéltenlo ya. –Dije para horror de Ken.- ¿Que sucedió?- el negó varias veces, pero mi amiga lo fulmino con la mirada antes de concentrarse en mi.

_Pues veras. –Comenzó- TU amigo aquí presente, olvido que…Ho-por-dios…- se corto Yoley mirando tras de mi.- junte mis cejas e intente voltearme, pero dos varoniles manos me lo impidieron. Puso ambas manos en mis hombros y susurro en mi oído.

_La esperanza al fin encontró su luz.- temblé, aquel perfume inundo mis fosas nasales y no pude más que soltar un gemido al escuchar esa voz. En vivo y en directo en esta ocasión, sin ningún teléfono o aparato de por medio.

Me di la vuelta. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios, mientras aquel celeste océano me observaba con la misma adoración con la que recordaba. ¿Como una persona puede volverse tan endemoniadamente sexy en solo dos años? Como si no lo hubiera sido ya antes de que se marchara.

_Hola-susurro al ver que yo no abría la boca. Estaba demasiado ocupada en observarlo, mantener mis piernas firmes y respirar a la vez. Un trabajo muy duro cuando lo tienes a él en frente.

_Hola-solté bajito mirándolo a los ojos.

_Te dije que sería poco tiempo.

_Así parece.-conteste. Me regalo una sonrisa radiante, de esas que te robaban el aliento y con eso todo mi auto control se fue a la mierda. Lo abrase posesivamente enredando mis dedos en su cabello y atrayéndolo a mí, arremetiendo contra sus labios. El rio contra los míos.

_Ho dios_, como los había extrañado, ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin probarlos? Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta de él que me sentía.

Sus manos en mi espalda no se hicieron de esperar, pero para mi decepción solo me levanto unos centímetros del suelo y corto el beso. Solté un pequeño gruñido al abrir los ojos, el me miraba divertido y un poco sonrojado. Fruncí en seño, Tk nunca se ponía colorado.

No fue hasta que vi la cara divertida de Yolei y las cejas alzadas en modo de interrogación de Ken que caí en la cuenta de que aun seguíamos en la cafetería y que, gracias a mi pequeño acto de descontrol, todas las personas en ella nos observaban. Solté a mi sexy rubio mientras mi rostro quemaba de la vergüenza.

Aparte la mirada intentando eliminar el rojo de mi piel encontrándome con unos ojos entrecerrados y bastante enojados. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Daisuke me perforo con la mirada.

_Mierda._

* * *

_No tengo excusas para mi ausencia, supongo que fue falta de inspiración o un periodo de vagancia. Pero bueno, vamos a lo que nos interesa... He aquí otro capitulo!_

_Por fin llego! :D A ver que pasa después Lamento comunicarles que solo queda un capitulo mas ya que, les recuerdo, esto era un fic corto que se rebelo(?_

_Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews porfaaas! Como regalo de navidad y cumpleaños (ya que el mio ya paso)_

_Felices fiestas, los quiero :)_


End file.
